You Can't Escape Yourself
by Charlie4claire
Summary: Drugs, Deceit and Death. Charlie and Claire. Read and Rate people! Sorry if its rubbish. I dont own Lost. PB&J Peanut butter love.
1. Run Charlie Run

You Can't Escape Yourself

Run Charlie Run

'Stupid, damn thing!' Charlie sat drumming his guitar. He couldn't concentrate; his mind was on two things, Claire and Drugs. He looked over at her. She seemed to be in trouble. Aaron was crying and she was looking around for something. Charlie made to get up but then...

'Locke' Charlie said under his breath 'Git'

'Talking to yourself now' said a voice behind him

Charlie looked up to see who it was. He saw Sayid.

'What do you want?'

'I came to talk to you' He said. He sat down next to Charlie.

'Oh yeah? I'm guessing it's not about the lovely scenery'

'No, I'm afraid not' Sayid laughed.

There was a slight pause. Charlie could tell Sayid was uncomfortable.

'You don't have to talk to me you know. I don't want your pity'

'What's there to pity you about?'

Charlie didn't say anything.

'Go and talk to her, it might help'

'What? With Locke prowling round her all the time likes a bloody guard dog! I don't think so'

'Well then I'll go up to him now and think of a distraction. Say we need his help in the hatch then go talk to her'

Sayid got up and patted Charlie on the shoulder. He went towards them, said something to Locke and they went in towards the jungle. As they left Locke smiled at Claire and she smiled back.

'Bastard' He thought.

'Ok, just go and talk to her!' He said to himself. 'It can't get any worse'

But unknown to Charlie, things could get _a lot_ worse.

'Hi Claire' Charlie said nervously, approaching with care.

Claire didn't answer. She was too busy changing Aaron's nappy.

'You OK?' Charlie tried again.

'I'm fine' she said with no enthusiasm at all.

Feeling her agitation Charlie turned towards the little baby.

'And how's you, little man?' Charlie bent down to hold his hand.

'Don't Charlie' Claire said forcefully, slapping Charlie's hand away.

'Sorry...I just...I wanted...to make things...right'

'Make things right?' She said loudly 'How Charlie? You tried to take him!' she said pointing at Aaron, oblivious to what was going on.

'I was trying to protect him!' He said in defence.

'Protect him? How exactly was that going to work out Charlie? She said furiously.

'Hey, at least I wasn't going to give him away!' Charlie said, but he had crossed Claire's line and she slapped him.

'Don't you dare say that! I love him more than anything!

Charlie was still reeling from her slap.

'And do you really think if I didn't' she carried on 'I would let a drugged up junkie like you near him!'

'Claire' said Charlie, clutching his cheek.

'Get away from me Charlie, I hate you! Don't come near me again!'

And that's when Charlie ran.

End of Chapter One

Read next chapter please. I dont own Lost.


	2. The lonliest kind of lonely

The Loneliest Kind of Lonely

Charlie was running as fast as he could through the jungle. His head was full of Claire's bitter words of "I hate you". She knew she was upset but she didn't know he HATED him. He was so confused that he didn't notice the big tree root in front of him and he tripped over it. He groaned. It hurt like hell but he had to keep going, had to get there. He got up again and started running but this time slower. He was so full of pain that for a moment he'd forgotten where it was.

He came to a familiar looking place.

"Yes!" He said and he pulled back some leaves by a tree to reveal a dozen Virgin Mary's. He looked hungrily at what was in front of him. This would make him feel better for sure. He knelt on the floor and picked up one of the many statues and smashed it against the tree.

Inside was the precious heroin. Bags and bags of it. This really was Charlie's heaven. When he wasn't with Claire.

He opened a bag hurriedly, fumbling with eagerness.

"This will make it all go away" a little voice in his head said. H leant against the tree. He took the heroin. Much more than he used to but Charlie figured that the more he took the more he'd feel better. Right?

He then started to feel drowsy.

"Claire" He whispered. "Claire" he said more loudly. He then threw up on the statues and saw a figure emerging thought the bushes. It didn't look like Claire. Charlie thought it was Ethan. That was bad.

"Ethan?" Charlie murmured.

"Ethan?" Said the figure

Charlie recognised the Iraqi voice of Sayid.

"Ethan's dead" He said.

"Oh yeah" Charlie thought "He can't get me". He then started to laugh at his own stupidity.

Sayid looked down at Charlie's hand which had a broken Virgin Mary in it. He suddenly realised.

"Charlie, what have you done? How much did you take?"

"Made me feel better" Said Charlie. He started to feel numb as well as drowsy "I have an addiction, didn't precious Locke tell you?" He threw up again.

"Come on Charlie, we have to get you to Jack. Sayid tried to pull Charlie up but he pushed him away.

"Not Jack, Claire, I love Claire" Charlie felt awful, his head was spinning.

"We need Jack"

"Claire not Jack, Claire, I love her" but the more he said it the more he couldn't move and the more he couldn't move the more he felt as if he was falling into nothingness.

"Claire" he whispered

Darkness


	3. You Can't Escape Yourself

I do not own lost etc.

Special thanks to Lost-Inuyasha whom I dedicate this story to for prompting me.

You Can't Escape Yourself

Charlie didn't understand what was going on as he fell in and out of consciousness. All he remembered was Sayid carrying him to Jack in the hatch while picturing only one person.

Then he remembered Jack shouting at Locke to find Claire, as he smiled at the sound of her name.

Her wet face was swollen with tears, but he could barely feel her hand upon his. Her words of "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Stop" he whispered and he put a hand to her lips. Charlie realised Claire would blamer herself when he was gone.

"It's my fault" he said "I'm sorry and I love you. When you get out of this place tell Liam I love him and take good care of Aaron."

He felt himself slowly slipping and his words were slurred

"Tell everyone I'm sorry" Charlie was crying and so was Claire.

Everyone in the hatch had stopped and Charlie realised he had many eyes watching him, in a strange way it reminded him of being on stage. When he thought of his life a pain stabbed him in the heart that wasn't the drugs. He was going to miss everyone and suddenly wanted to take it back. He was almost gone and had no strength.

"Sorry" he whispered.

And then she felt his hand become heavy and it dropped

Epilogue

Although Jack tried resuscitating Charlie many times, as he had done previously he failed this time and everyone knew Charlie had gone. And so did Claire. From that moment she knew what Charlie had done. He had run away from himself, too scared. But this wasn't the Charlie she knew. Not the Charlie who when she was lonely, made her feel wanted and cared for, not the Charlie who risked his life for hers. She knew that you can never run away from who you are.


End file.
